A Stranger Kind Of Love
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: El has been back for a year now. They both share the same feelings but Mike is afraid that El won't understand what love is and El is just trying to figure things out between them. In the end will they figure everything out or will everything fall to pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Mike's Pov.**

It's been a year since El came back. Although we had a great time at the snowball we haven't talked about us. I would absolutely love to ask El on a date and for her to be my girlfriend but I don't think she even knows what a date is or let alone what it means to be girlfriend and boyfriend so what's the point to even ask. What is the point in asking when she won't even understand.

 **El's Pov.**

When I woke up this morning the only thing on my mind was Mike. I really enjoyed the snowball and I had so hoped that something would happen by now. I've been back for a whole year. I don't know what comes next what the next step is in a relationship and as much as I want to ask someone I just can't bring myself to. I would ask Mike but he is the person that I want to be in the relationship with so I can't ask him. I would ask one of the other boys but they all get Squamish whenever I ask them about girls and relationship stuff so defiantly not. I would ask Nancy but she is always busy but maybe I should ask her. She is about the best option so when I see Mike later tonight I will ask Nancy.

::

 **2 Hours Later**

As I walked up to the front door my stomach started to fill up with butterflies and then I saw Mike and my stomach was not only filled with butterflies but I felt on edge.

"Hey El."

I smiled- "Hey Mike."

He gave me a quick hug before leading me inside.

"Hey Mike where is Nancy I need to talk to her?"

"Ummm. She should be in her room."

''Ok. Thank you."

As I turned to go Mike caught my hand.- "Are you okay El?"

"Yeah. I am fine."

I turned and walked up the stairs and entered Nancy's room. She was lying on her bed reading when I walked in.

"Hey El. What's up?"

"Hi. I was just wondering what would be the next step in mine and Mike's relationship assuming that we do take a next step."

"Ummm. It would probably be to go on dates and to officially declare that you are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What's a D-A-T-E and a G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D?"

"It is when you go to the movies or out to dinner, just the two of you. It's almost like hanging out but it's special. You date someone that you like more than a friend. And a girlfriend and boyfriend is just a name that the couple can call each other. So Mike would call you his girlfriend and you would call him your boyfriend. It is just something that lets people know that you are together in a romantic way."

"Oh. Thank you Nancy."

"No problem. Are you going to go join the boys in the basement?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Have fun."

 **Authors Note.**

 **Hey guys I have also posted a stranger things fanfiction on Wattpad. Its called 'Strange Love' if you want to cheack that out. Also I am planing on posting a new chapter before Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Mike's Pov.**

El had been talking to Nancy for a while and just as I was going to go check if everything was ok El came down the stairs. I smiled at her and ushered her over. We were in the middle of a campaign and El had said that she wanted to learn how to play. To be honest with you I am not too sure why she wanted to learn seeing as whenever we have a campaign she gets bored really quickly but stays anyway. I personally don't understand it but who am I to judge. I mean after all if El really wanted to she could end all of us in one second. She could also just flip the bored or leave but she doesn't do any of that.

Once she sat down I turned my attention back to the game at hand.

::

 **4 Hours Later**

We all made it to the end, the dungeon is beat and everyone is happy. Well almost all of us made it. El ended up getting really bored and before anyone even realised she fell asleep. We only realised when her head fell onto the bored and by then it was too late because just before her head fell Dustin had let go of the dice. And just as her head hit the bored Dustin's dice had stopped. But of course they had to stop right where El's head was headed. And before I even processed what I was doing I reached over and caught her head just in time and knocking Dustin's dice away. Of course that's when she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Mike what's going on?"

"Nothing El. Just didn't want you to hurt your head."

"Why would I hurt my head?"

"Well you fell asleep and your head was going to hit the dice and that would have really hurt so I stopped you."

"Oh. Thank you Mike."

I smiled at her and she lifted her head but not before nuzzling slightly into it. As I drew back my hand I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was the most precious thing in the world to me and there was no way that I could let anything happen to her. I looked her straight in the eyes smiled once more before turning back to the boys.

 **El's Pov.**

As I was leaving all I could think about was how Mike had saved me from hurting. I opened the door expecting to see Hopper there to pick me up but remembered that he was working late. Guess I will have to walk home then. As I started to walk Mike called out to me- "Hey El. Do you want a lift?"

I looked over at him and nodded. He quickly went to go fetch his bike and came over to me with it. He patted the seat and I hopped on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **El's Pov.**

As we left his place I wrapped my arms around his waist. Usually I just hold onto his jacket but tonight felt different. Tonight after that talk with Nancy everything felt different. I didn't feel it right away but after Mike caught my head I felt it. I felt this urge, this need to be close to him and hold onto him.

As I wrapped my arms around him I heard him suddenly suck a breath in. Then he lost his balance and we were falling over. In the split second that it would have taken us to hit the ground I released my hold on Mike and stopped the bike. I lifted the bike back up and put my feet on the ground so that Mike could process what had just happened. Once he did he turned to look at me.

"Thanks El."

"Sure but why did you lose your balance?"

"Oh-umm- you just surprised me that's all."

"How did I surprise you?"

"When you wrapped your arms around me."

"Oh. Why did that surprise you? Was it because I did something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong it's just that you have never done that before so it just surprised me when you did."

"Oh."

Mike turned around and was about to pedal again- "Mike can I wrap my arms around you?"

He froze for a second before he answered- "Y-Yeah. Sure. If you want to."

This time I let him start pedalling and I wrapped my arms around him. For the briefest of moments his stomach retracted from my touch, still in a bit of shock, but then his stomach relaxed. I could feel his warmth through his shirt. I curled my fists slightly and felt his muscles lock up a bit before he relaxed.

I put my chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. - "Thanks for the ride."

"Ummm. No problem."

I moved my head and planted my nose in between hi shoulder blades. I waited for him to tense up again but he didn't.

After a few minutes we reached the edge of the woods and he turned in. I snapped my head up.-"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"But you never actually ride through the woods."

"Well tonight I am. Do you trust me El.?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just hold on."

I tightened my grip slightly. We rode over twigs that snapped easily. After a little while of dodging trees we made it to the cabin. Mike stopped and I hopped off.

"Thanks again Mike."

"Not a problem."

I gave him a hug and felt that feeling again. That feeling that pulls me toward him. Makes me never want to let go of him. As much as I wanted to hold onto him I reluctantly and very slowly let go of him and walked towards the house.

I went inside and looked through the window and watched him ride away. I went to my room and closed the door, got changed and climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the thought of Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **El's Pov.**

 ** _El's Dream_**

 _We had just defeated the shadow monster and Hopper had just told me that I could go to the snowball. He pulled out a dress and told me to go get dressed. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly put the dress on and did my hair. I walked out and practically pushed Hopper out the door and into the car. We drove for a bit then arrived at the school. The whole ride my stomach became tighter and tighter. It started to fill with butterflies and only got worse when we finally arrived. I gave Hopper a quick hug before climbing out._

 _As I walked towards the door time seemed to slow down. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. It felt as if it took me forever to reach the door to the gym. I opened it and looked around. I and Mike saw each other at the same time. We walked towards each other and that in itself felt like it took an eternity._

 _When we did finally reach each other I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I felt like I could quite easily take the plunge. Like I could quite easily jump into Mike. Into everything that is him I could quite easily jump into his arms and never want to leave his warm embrace. It would be so easy to just lose myself in him._

 _"_ _You look beautiful."_

 _"_ _Pretty?"_

 _"_ _No. You look better than pretty."_

 _I smiled at him._

 _"_ _Would you like to dance?"_

 _"_ _I don't know how to dance."_

 _"_ _Neither do I. We can figure it out together."_

 _He took my hand and my whole world narrowed down to that one point of contact. All my nerves were now on edge. I felt that feeling again. That feeling of wanting to jump into his arms and never letting go._

 _He led me onto the dance floor and put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. As soon as his hands touched my waist my whole world exploded and contracted at the same time. Everything was so focused but blurry at the same time. Mike became my only and everything. All I could see was him. Everything and everyone seemed like they were there but not there. Even though they were still there it felt like it was just the two of us._

 _Then he leaned in and my world narrowed even further. My whole world was just Mike. I forgot about the other people. I couldn't even see them in my peripheral vision. I didn't even want to turn my head to see if they were still here. Then his lips touched mine. Once again my whole exploded and contracted at the same time. I felt it again. That feeling of being able to jump into his arms and never let go._

 _The kiss felt like it lasted forever but it was probably only a few seconds. When he pulled away I looked into his face and I saw the same feeling I am feeling._

 _When the dance ended he walked me out my hand in his. It was the best feeling in the whole world. I saw Hopper waiting so I gave Mike a hug before walking to the car. I kept my eyes on him until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I turned my attention to Hopper._

 _Before he could say anything there was a loud bang_ and then I woke up.

I shot up in my bed and looked for the source of the noise. I got up and went out. I walked into the main part of the cabin to see Hopper picking up a pan off the floor.

"Hey kid. Sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine. My dream was finished anyway."

"Are we dreaming about the snowball again?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

I fixed him with a glare and he laughed.

"Ok I'll back off."

"Thank you."

"Do you want a ride over to Mike's house?"

I snapped my head up and looked straight at him.

"Doesn't he have school today?"

"The rest of the boys yes but him no."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Look kid I wasn't too thrilled about him skipping at first but then his mom explained everything to me and with a little convincing I agreed so eat up then we can head over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Final Chapter**

 **El's Pov.**

As I sat in Hopper's car I felt my heart beat faster by the minute. When we finally arrived I was really confused. We were in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Hopper and he nodded. I hopped out and Hopper drove away. I looked around and saw Mike's bike lying near a pathway that was completely covered in rose petals. I slowly started along the path.

It took me a few minutes but I finally walked into a clearing. The sun was low but bright and as I looked around I saw Mike standing near a blanket that was set with wonderful picnic. He smiled and I slowly walked over to him.

"Mike what is all this?"

"It's all just for you."

I smiled and we sat and ate and talked about absolute nonsense.

"El I now this is a lot to dump on you but **I Love You**."

I was stunned for a second. I had to think about what Nancy had said love meant and once I remembered I looked back at him.

" **I Love You Too**."

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do for a second but then I kissed back. We broke apart and stared into each other eyes for a bit before we were at it again. Best day of my life!


End file.
